


Hysteria - Lupin x Reader [Code: Realize]

by TopazTalon



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Code:Realize～創世の姫君～ | Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ | Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Lupin does not show romantic interest in Cardia, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Spoilers, Tags May Change, takes place in Code: Realize ~Another Story~ Lupin's Gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazTalon/pseuds/TopazTalon
Summary: You were taken in at the age of twelve, losing what was left of your family, you had no where else to go. The Gordon Family raised you up until adulthood, and even now you find yourself unable to distance yourself from the Mafioso who saved your life. He is like a father to you, and you see his daughter to be like a sister. Despite feeling lonely due to limitations, you decide against running off to start your own life and stay with the mafia. However, you end up finding yourself in more than one crazy incidences after another, and soon enough you meet new people, new friends. You then began to wonder if you made the correct choice to stay.---So this story takes place in both Code:Realize ~Guardians of Rebirth~ and Code:Realize ~Future Blessings~/~Another Story~ (Lupin's Gang). I highly suggest playing through these first before reading into this. There will be heavy spoilers! I hope that you all hang in there with me, through the updates. I don't know when I'll lose interest in writing this, but it's bound to happen, and at that point updates will be slow. Please feel free to tell me what you think on this! It means a lot seeing your comments!- TopazTalon
Relationships: Arsène Lupin/Reader, Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. ~Chaotic Car Chase~

I took in the sights of a dimly lit London, the sun no longer up and the moon resting high above the streets. It's been a while since I've been able to get some time to myself, my job isn't exactly.. Something I can talk about to others. If you'd even consider it much of a job, that is. 

Being part of the mafia, I'm not really allowed to have a 'normal' life, as an average woman in her twenty's can. It's a bit disheartening... But I'm grateful. Grateful that the man I look up to as a father figure took me in despite the circumstances surrounding it. I'd probably be an orphan at 12 years of age, left to struggle on her own. Just imagining how many horrifying possibilities I could of been forced into makes me shiver. I'm so glad it never came to that. 

I hummed, looking at the time. Part of me desperately wants to keep exploring the streets of London, but I know all too well, that if I stay out too long the chances of running into trouble will only increase. I guess it's to be expected, considering it's dark and I have no husband or man in general to protect me if something does occur. 

I frowned slightly at the thought. I can't help but wonder if I ever will have the chance to meet someone special like that, not if I have so many limitations like this. Scoffing at my selfish thoughts, I made my way back to the Gordon families hideout. I owe too much to everyone to be thinking things like that anyways.

Almost as soon as I walked inside, I was greeted by some of the mafia's men, dressed up in black suits as per normal.

I smiled, nodding at them in return as I made my way upstairs and down the halls to my own living quarters. Lucky for me, I was granted a space that had a living area, bedroom, bathroom, and a small kitchen. It was comfortable here. I had a few friends, one that I consider a younger sister even.

Just as I turned the corner to the hall that led to my room, I nearly smacked into another familiar face, only for his quick reflexes to kick in, as he avoided me by stepping to the side.

"Ah, Passy!" I yelped, nearly stumbling over my own feet from surprise. I honestly thought I was going to bump into him with how close that call was!

"Ah! S-Sorry, (Y/N)! I didn't mean to spook you." He quickly reassured me, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He always was a little timid.

I smiled awkwardly. "No, it's alright. Nice reflexes!" I complimented him. Passy was a few years younger than me, he was very close to my so-called 'sister', Shirley. Despite her being only thirteen, I could tell she had some sort of connection with the young man, though she kept it to herself.

Passy smiled sheepishly. "I was actually just looking for you... Um, there's... A bit of an... I-Issue..." He trailed off, making me blink. I knew almost as soon as he spoke, this was about Shirley.

"Where is she?" I asked, my voice quickly turning stern, though I had no doubt he could hear that concern as well.

"W-Well..." He started, taking a gulp. "... Y-You s-see, I had just left her out of my sights for a m-moment...." He trailed off again.

"Oi, Passy, spit it out." I huffed, getting a little annoyed with his usual nervousness... Which was obviously amplified now due to the situation. "Have you told the others to search the building?"

Passy let out a deep sigh. "I've told a few." He admitted.

"A few...?" I asked, almost in disbelief. This man is too easy on her... Even if he doesn't want to cause Shirley trouble, he should know better that her safety is more of an important matter. "You do realize it's past midnight?! If she's missing and has left the premises, she could run into some serious trouble!" I spoke in a hushed tone, despite how I was against his attempt in keeping the issue away from Darius.

The young man yelped, bowing his head at my tone. "I know, I'm terribly sorry... I should of said something, but I can't bare seeing miss Shirley's glare after all is said and done, not to mention the upset tone in her voice.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, letting out a soft sigh. I can't bring myself to be too angry at this man. He deeply cares for Shirley and wants her to be happy... But he still knows better than this. "Alright, well, if you're not going to bring it up to Mr. Gordon, I'm going to have to deal with it. And we all know how that's gonna be."

"I'm terribly sorry, miss (Y/N), I'll go with you!" He offered, bowing his head even further downwards.

"Relax, you know I don't have any control over you. If anything we're in the same boat here. Let's go..." I huffed, leading the man to Darius's office.

Silently, we both rushed down the halls ignoring the looks of concern from the other mafia members. They all probably have a good guess to what's going on here. Shirley's little _adventures_ were well known here. And they happened quiet often, leading to a full on search and chase mission. 

I didn't bother to knock I led Passy into Darius's office, the man instantly looking up from his papers, a look of not surprise, but more so pure concern in his gaze. As if he already knew what was going on, he jumped up from his seat. "Has she run off again!?" He yelped, rushing over to us, Passy timidly hiding behind me as a meat shield, more or less.

Avoiding the temptation to shoot Passy a glare, I nodded. "Only a _selected few_ mafia members are search the premises as we speak." I spoke, making sure to hint at the selected few to try and teach Passy a bit of a lesson. 

"Ah, this is terrible, my poor daughter! She doesn't even realize how much danger she's putting herself in!" Mr.a Gordon hissed through clenched teeth, is was obvious he was worried sick. I can't say I blame him, after the loss of his beloved wife. Shirley is the only family the man has left...

I opened my mouth about to reassure the man, but was cut off by a bleep of a walkie-talkie coming from Passy.

Passy, didn't hesitate to press the button. "Y-Yes...?" He spoke into it.

"There's no sign of her, it doesn't look like she's here. I think it'd be best to step up the search and let Mr. Gordon in on this." I tensed up a bit at that, knowing all too well, Passy was going to get some fancy words thrown at him from a protective father.

"A-Ah, yes, alright. I'm in the process of that now." He quickly replied into the phone. As soon as Passy lowered the phone, I took a cautious step from the side to avoid an angry father's scolding.

"Passy! You knew about her disappearance and didn't tell me!?" Mr. Gordon bellowed, grabbing the young man by the collar of his shirt.

"Ah! I'm so so so sorry, sir! I know I should of let you know about it sooner. It won't happen again, I swear!" Passy replied clearly terrified for his life. However, we all knew he shouldn't be... That's the last thing he should fear about losing. We do have a strict rule of 'no killing' here in the Gordon family. Part of the mafia or not, that was the one main rule we had.

Gordon looked all sorts of pissed, but he stopped himself from saying anything more to Passy, letting go of the poor boy and rushing over to his desk, pressing a button. 

"There's no time to waste, (Y/N), you're in charge of rescue group 2. I'll take charge of 1." He ordered, only to glare over at Passy. "You are to come with my group, young man." 

I almost felt bad for Passy at the look of pure terror on his face, however, he didn't bother fighting it and quickly rushed to the man's side.

I nodded at this, rushing out of the room to assemble a few of the members together. This is going to be a long night, so much for a nice sleep.

\---

We've been searching all night for Shirley, and I have to hand it to her, she's learned a lot on how to avoid being tracked down by us. I was impressed, as well as a little bit proud, since I was in charge of teaching her some of these things. 

However, it had been 8 hours since we started the search, and Mr. Gordon, was getting desperate. I was glad he put me in charge of search group 2. Even though I know he only did so because he was trying to punish Passy, who normally takes control of the second group, but all in all at least I didn't have to hear his angry yelling and occasional nervous muttering. 

I had currently instructed most of the men to split into groups of three, spreading us out around the city of London, leaving only one of the members to group up with me, considering we had an uneven number of men. 

However, I was more than happy to group up with another good friend of mine. Oscar was considered, if not already is my closest friend here in the mafia. He was a few years older than me, but we were like two peas in a pod. He taught me a lot on how to use firearms.

"I can't believe how long Shirley's managed to avoid us so far..." Oscar grumbled, his normal easily annoyed attitude showing clear as day.

I smiled half halfheartedly at this. "I'm honestly a bit proud." I admitted, earning a half amused, half annoyed look from the man in beside me. "In a teachers perspective!"I added, biting back a laugh.

"Right, well, if I were you, I'd leave out some of the good tips from now on. She's learned too much and if she keeps running off like this we'll end up with longer search parties, and we all know how everyone feels about that." Oscar huffed.

"There's a lot of things I'm holding off on teaching her when it comes to covering her tracks. But she's smart and the chances of her figuring it out on her own are higher than average." I explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, let's just get this over with..." Oscar sighed.

I rolled my eyes playfully, as we looked around at all the people nearby, out and about their own business, doing their everyday rounds.

Another few minutes passed as we continued to stroll down the street, masquerading as a couple and asking people here and there if they had seen my little sister. Most of the responses were a nope, or a simple 'I'll keep an eye open if I see her'. So no luck so far...

"Ah, no, I haven't seen her. I hope that you two find her and that she's safe." A older woman who was collecting her groceries replied sweetly.

"Thank you very much, M'am." Oscar smiled as we waved a goodbye to the lady and continued our search. The sound of the automobiles driving past us took up the silence as made our way down the street.

"Hey, (Y/A). Quick, over there!" Oscar suddenly spoke up in a surprised tone.

I quickly followed his gaze to see Shirley, the demon herself, running across the street and standing in front of a car, as it screeched to a halt .

Before I knew it both me and Oscar were darting towards the scene. Shirley quickly noticed us and jumped into the car with another young woman. The look of complete and utter shock in her eyes wasn't unexpected.

"I'm being chased by the mafia, please, help me! Drive, go!" Shirley cried out her pleas to the young woman, no older than myself.

The woman looked shock, and just as I was about to call out to her from a few feet away. She took notice of me. The confusion in her eyes was no surprise to me, she looked as if she was struggling on what to do next.

"Wait! Stop, that's my sister!" I called out, catching up to automobile and holding onto the door.

The woman who was in the drivers seat looked at me with a startled look, I gave her a quick reassure smile, and for a quick moment it seemed as if she was about speak, however, as soon as Oscar caught up with a few more of our men, did she show signs of concern again. Without really taking it to thought, I opened the door and as soon as I put a foot into the car, the young woman stepped on the gas.

I let out a yelp nearly falling back out but quickly caught my footing. Basically, throwing all my weight into the vehicle, the door slamming closed behind me.

"(Y/N)! Leave me alone!" Shirley shouted, a pout of disapproval on her face.

I opened my mouth to try and talk things through, but ended up being thrown across the seat towards Shirley from a sharp turn of the automobile. Holy shit, this thing is nearly as fast as our automobiles!

Now, glued to the hip with Shirley and holding onto her for dear life, the woman looked back at us through the front mirror. "What's going on? Why are you being chased!?" She spoke out in a panicked voice.

I opened my mouth about to explain myself, only to feel a sharp jab of an elbow hit my breast, making me gasp out in pain.

"Don't worry about it, just get me out of this situation! I'll explain later!" Shirley replied.

The woman gave her a nod, despite the worry on her face, sped up even more. It felt like my stomach was all the way back with Oscar with how fast this thing was going.

Glancing up, I quickly took notice of a familiar figure jumping down off a two story building, making me yelp again at the impact, the car shaking with the weight of the man who had landed on the front hood, as it screeched to another halt.

"Right then... Why don't you two obey and listen quietly, I'm sure you don't like to feel pain, do you?" Darius Gordon warns, making me tense up. Wait, don't make me look like the bad guy here! The woman at the drivers seat was nearly convinced I was trustworthy, damn it! Why'd he only say _'you two'?!_

The young woman, glanced over at me through the front mirror for a split second, then looked up at the man standing on her car. "... Are you the Mafioso after this girl?" She asked, in a strangely calm voice.

"Saves me a bit of time if you already know. Now about that luggage... Mind handing it over?" Darius spoke, trying to keep his cool.

"Hey, who are you calling luggage!" Shirley growled in defense.

The woman, in front of us seemed to be taking in the situation unfolding, her eyes landing on Mr. Gordon's prosthetic hand... He was glaring at her in an intimidating manor. He really didn't want to waste anymore time with this situation.

"Why don't you get out of the car so we can have a nice little chat?" He urged, trying to scare her into submission, his gaze landing on me. I quickly took into realization that I was not doing anything to help him.

Hastily, I grabbed Shirley by both her wrists before she could take notice of the glance we exchanged. However, she did not hesitate to put up a fight. "Let go!" She ordered, putting up a real struggle with me. I wasn't nearly as strong as the others here and so I lacked the proper training for this situation.

"What happened between you two-"

I let out a yelp cutting off the woman as I was elbowed in the gut with quite a bit of force, losing my grip on Shirley as she suddenly threw herself over the front seats of the car and took hold of the steering wheel. "Forget that and step on it, just get going!!" Shirley ordered the woman.

"What!?" The woman yelped, seeming to step down onto the gas peddle from either surprise or simply by accident, the automobile taking off down the road at a high speed.

I yelped, watching as Darius lost his footing, being thrown off the car from the sheer propulsion of it. I looked over seeing him grab the back side of the car, still holding on. "Hah, why you! I won't give up on this you know!" He warned.

"Just cut it out already!" Shirley snapped back, her steering was far from safe.

"W-Wait, that's dangerous!" The young woman yelped as Shirley jerked the wheel forcefully to the side, I watched as Mr. Gordon lost his grip and flew off behind us somewhere. God damn it, we're making a total scene of this!

"H-He fell off... I have to wonder if he's alright!" The woman spoke still in shock.

"A little spill will hardly leave a scratch on a brick wall like him." Shirley responded nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it, just focus on the road. He's tailing us!" She warned, making me look back to see Oscar and the others racing after us in their own automobiles. Mr. Gordon, had just landed on top of Oscar's roof, the look on his face spoke volumes of how he felt about this. Oscar was not happy and he seemed to be leading the other vehicles close after us.

Before we knew it he had caught up to us, hitting the back side of our car and forcing it to spin from the collision to a rough stop. More cars quickly surrounding us as I gasped, feeling a bit dizzy from how rough that was. I'd like to have a few words with Oscar later about his lack of concern for me in this situation!

Before I knew it, Mr. Gordon jumped off the roof of Oscar's car and stood in front of ours, his gun pointed at the young woman. The other men jumping out of the cars and holding aim of their own firearms towards us. 

If this woman was smart, she would take notice that they were putting me in danger as well, and I knew she was convinced I was with them. She could easily catch on to this simply being a intimidation tacit. This was risky... But clearly Gordon's desperation had made him lose site of this.

I watched as the woman reached out and pressed a button on the dashboard of the automobile... However, nothing happened. I have a bad feeling about that button.

"Blast it, the trouble you put us through!" Darius growled, walking over to us, it was then I managed to grab a hold of Shirley a bit better than I had before. Despite her struggles, I managed to keep my grip on her.

"Now young lady, may I assume you're done resisting." Darius spoke to the woman in the car. "It's against my principles to get rough with girls, but you'll just have to bare with me for now."

The woman looked defeated. And just like that, we managed to get Shirley back, as well as a new prisoner. I wasn't pleased that we had to lock her up in the jail cells back in our hideout... But I had no room to argue with Mr. Gordon, he was too busy scolding his daughter.


	2. ~Change of Plans~

It had been 4 hours since we captured the young woman from the automobile chase, along with Shirley; the troublemaker herself. Despite Oscar trying to convince me to not get to involved anymore, I couldn't handle the way they were treating the kidnapped woman. She was basically dragged into this with no choice and out of the blue.

It was decided, I made my way down the halls towards the jail room. I knew that I wouldn't get too much of a scolding by letting her out, at least I hope. It was risky, she could run and then that would easily get me in deep trouble, but this wasn't fair.

I entered the room with three jail cells, noticing the woman struggling with her restraints. I can't believe the even tied her up. The woman quickly took notice of me as I rushed over jail cell, taking out a lock pick from my pocket. 

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm going to get you out, just give me a quick second." I smiled at her, noticing how tense she was. She's probably scared.

"... Who are you?" The woman asked. The lock clicking soon afterwards, as I opened the jail cell, holding out my hand to her.

"I'm (Y/N), it's nice to meet you. I know you probably think I'm with the mafia, and well, you're not wrong..." I bit back a huff, stopping myself. There's no time to stay here and explain. "I'll explain on our way out." 

The woman cautiously took my hand and smiled back, though I could see she had some sort of doubt in her eyes. "My name is Cardia." She introduced herself as led her out of the room and down the halls of the Gordon family estate.

"You have a beautiful name." I complemented her, hoping it would help calm her down or maybe take her mind off the situation.

The woman blinked, only to smile once more. "Thank you! (Y/N) is a beautiful name too!" She replied, making me giggle in response.

"Thank you, Cardia. Now I guess I should explain while I have the chance." I stated, making sure she was following close behind me.

"That would be nice, please do." Cardia agreed.

"Right, I guess I'll get straight to the point. Remember, the big man with the metal claws for his hand? Well, you were correct, he is the mafioso here. He's head of the Gordon family, and the reason we were chasing the young girl that you were trying to save is simply because she's his daughter." I replied.

"Wait, really? Then... Why was she running away so desperately? " Cardia asked, confusion and doubt mixed in her eyes.

"Ah, well, hmmm..." I hummed. Jeez, how do I make it believable that this is a normal thing for Shirley to do... It does certainly sound like a bad excuse. "Mr. Gordon is very protective of Shirley, so she doesn't get to do a lot of things other girls of thirteen do. I know this sounds unbelievable... But this has happened quiet often with her. Personally, I think she's training herself for something, or maybe she's just trying to be rebellious against her overprotective father... I really don't have any other way of putting it." I laughed awkwardly. Oh boy, what a smooth talker I am... I sound like a complete liar, there's no way she'll take my word for it.

Cardia did look very doubtful at my words and she went quiet after this, not replying as if she was in deep thought.

I sighed. "Maybe you'd believe my story if I brought you to Shirley and have her explain it to you." I thought aloud.

"That would make things a little bit more convincing if you could do that." Cardia agreed.

"... Right, well, here's the thing, I'm actually bending a huge rule by letting you out of that jail cell. So please, bear with me." I sighed, changing direction as I led her down the hall towards Shirley's quarters. Luckily, it was nearby. I was unconsciously already making my way there. 

Cardia followed quickly behind me as I knocked on the door. I could hear Shirley scolding poor Passy for ratting her out, the occasional apology coming from him here and there.

"Hey, it's me. I have a... Well, a visitor for you Shirley." I explained hesitantly. She's going to scold me too, isn't she... Great.

"(Y/N), come in." Shirley replied. I quickly opened the door, leading Cardia in. The two people standing before me let out gasps of surprise at the sight of Cardia.

Passy tensed up in realization. "Uh oh, (Y/N), you're going to get in trouble if-"

"(Y/N), I accept you apology gift." Shirley interrupted him, making me blink. Erm, right, that was what this was.

"... This is Cardia, and before you say anything Passy, it's really rather rude of Mr. Gordon to have locked her up behind bars. That was my main reason to letting her out."

Cardia was looking at Shirley a look of confusion on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Cardia. I'm Shirley... I'm guessing, my older sister has explained most of it?" Shirley asked.

"Ah, yes, I suppose she has." Cardia replied, looking back at me with a thankful smile. I relaxed at that, knowing she trusted my explanation now... At least a little bit.

"Um, Cardia, I'm really sorry for getting you involved in all this... I'm sure it must of been scary being chased." Shirley spoke up.

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now." Cardia responded casually, making me raise and eyebrow. She doesn't seem to be joking... Oh?

"Wait, used to it?" Shirley asked in confusion.

"Are you a wanted person or something...?" I asked nervously. That would explain why she was thrown into the jail right away.

Cardia shook her head. "No, but I have been chased by the Yard, guards... And the special intelligence agency, which are probably chasing me this very moment." Cardia explained. 

"Er, wait, the special intelligence agency...?" Shirley asked in disbelief, looking over at me for some sort of explanation. I could only shake my head in response, just as confused.

"I also broke into the Queen's palace once... And I was even shot at from inside an aircraft that ended up crashing. So a car chase doesn't really phase me much." Cardia admitted, still seeming to be completely serious. Is this girl delusional?

All three of us went silent in both confusion and disbelief. I don't know how to react to this situation, what if she really is wanted and I just put myself in even more trouble. I should of just listened to Oscar...

"... What?" Cardia asked, seeming to notice our looks of shock and disbelief.

Silence filled the air again, only for Shirley to suddenly burst out laughing. She's taking it as if her words were meant to be a joke. I don't see any hint that suggests that in this girl's tone. 

I glanced back over at Cardia, who looked just as surprised. "... What's so funny?" She asked in confusion.

Shirley continued to laugh. "Because... if any of that were true, it'd be truly remarkable. Oh boy, that's rich." She chuckled, holding her sides from how hard she was laughing.

Passy and I exchanged looks of concern, it seems he also noticed the truth in Cardia's words. That or he simply felt the situation alone meant trouble. 

"B-But it is true, all of it." Cardia replied, trying to convince the young girl in front of her. I may as well go with it, more so for Shirley's sake. She doesn't seem to be taking Cardia seriously.

"I mean, if that were true... That'd be an amazing adventure." Shirley replied, finally able to regain some of her composer.

I glanced to the side. "I envy you, sounds more fun then being stuck here all day." I agreed.

"I know right, (Y/N)! Imagine if we could join her someday!" Shirley replied, excitement in her gaze. Oh, this may of been a bad idea. Ah, well... I've already messed up more than a dozen times today, may as well add another to the list.

"Anyways, I don't believe Passy here has introduced himself." Shirley spoke up, looking over at the timid young man standing beside her.

"O-Oh, right! I'm Passy, it's nice to meet you... Er, I mean don't you forget it!" He spoke, making me bite back an amused chuckle. Is he trying to act tough, really?

Just as Cardia was about to respond to that awkward introduction, the door suddenly slammed open, making me jump in surprise as men in black suits quickly surrounded us. Among them I noticed Oscar, who was scowling at me in disapproval. If he ratted me out, I swear to god...

Just as I thought things couldn't get worse, Mr. Gordon himself came rushing into the room, pulling poor Shirley into a tight hug.

"WAAAAH! SHIRLEYYYY!" He suddenly broke down. "Why did you have to run off again, you have worried your Papa sick! How could you do this to me!?" The man wailed like a little boy, making me jump from his sudden outburst.

"H-Hey! Cut it out, ugh. Get your cigar away from me, gross! Shirley struggled in his grip. I could hear some of the men behind us saying stuff like how horrible it'd be if she went missing forever and how the family's _source of joy_ would be completely gone. I couldn't help but wince slightly at those words. I understand, Shirley is Darius Gordon's real daughter and she is very important to everyone here... Yet, I couldn't help but find those words to sting a bit too much for my liking.

"Passy, you better start thinking of an apology to Mr. Gordon." One of the men added.

"Whaaaat?! Why only me?!" Passy yelped, glaring at the man who spoke as the others started to laugh.

"Ugh, come on, just let me go already! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Shirley whined, struggling in her fathers grasp.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't help myself!" Mr. Gordon replied, letting go of Shirley and standing up straight again.

"Please stop treating me like a toddler, I'm thirteen!" Shirley huffed back.

"I know, I know, but I was truly very worried about you. We were searching for you all night, I was worried I'd never see you again!" Mr. Gordon replied, still seeming to keep his happy demeanor. He wasn't listening to her request at all.

"... Um.." Cardia suddenly spoke up, clearly feeling a bit awkward.

Mr. Gordon blinked, only to now notice Carida's presence. He quickly stood up and awkwardly cleared his through.

"Hrmph, my name is Darius Gordon. You see, Shirley here is my one and only daughter, so don't you forget it." He spoke so confidently, that familiar sting in my heart once again sears through me.

"Um... I really wish you had mentioned this to me earlier." Cardia replied, referring to the whole car chase.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that again, Cardia. These people are all part of the Gordon family." Shirley replied, introducing the group of men surrounding us. They all gave Cardia a polite nod or wave.

"It's nice to meet you all." Cardia replied awkwardly.

"So? Who might you be m'lady, you may or may not be able to go home depending on your response." Darius spoke up sternly.

"... Me?" Cardia asked in surprise.

"Wait, Papa, please! Do you really suspect her to be trouble?!" Shirley asked. "I told you that she got involved by coincidence!"

"How can you be sure she's not feigning a coincidence?" Gordon replied sternly. "How can you prove she isn't a member of the opposing family... We can't leave loose ends about your little adventures, Shirley."

"I-I can't-...! But I'm sure she isn't!" Shirley replied in defense.

"Look, Shirley. Adults are filthy. They'll do unspeakable, unimaginable things." Darius warned. He's not completely wrong... But even so, I can't really bring myself to feel any distrust towards Cardia, even with her strange claims of _adventure._

"Uhh-... M'lady, you should probably listen to the boss this time..." Passy spoke up.

"Passy! Be quiet, I'm the one talking to Papa!" Shirley snapped back at him.

Our group continues to argue between themselves until we finally come to a conclusion. It seems no matter the case, we can't trust her... I frowned, watching as the men suddenly surrounded Cardia, one of them putting a gag in her mouth to silence her in a switch movement.

However, just when I lost all hope, the cloth he used suddenly began to melt as if reacting to her touch. What in the world!?

Gasps from everyone in the room filled the air. "Wh-whaaat?! Darius yelled in surprise.

Despite the commotion that had arouse, I couldn't help but be fascinated. Suddenly, all the stories this girl had been talking about seemed somewhat believable. "Th-That's amazing..." I spoke in awe. This girl is like some sort or fictional escape artist from a novel of sorts!

Cardia looks at me in utter surprise. Clearly, she didn't expect me to say such a thing. "Listen, please! Don't touch my skin.... There's a poison that exists within me... It will melt anything it touches, please, I don't want to hurt anyone else!" Cardia explained in desperation.

Darius nodded at this, seeming to understand she was serious. "... How convenient." He spoke, making me look at him in confusion. 

"Pardon?" Cardia asked, also confused.

"Oh, uh... Sorry. Not to make light of the hardships that I'm sure you had to endure." He replied in an apologetic tone.

"But... But, you know. With such a condition, I bet none of the gnats that mess with the family, especially my daughter here, would even dare be and issue..." He replied.

"Papa, please. Think about her feelings too." Shirley spoke, as I nodded in agreement.

"That's why I'm apologizing! Really, I am sorry, young lady." Mr. Gordon replied.

"... No, it's fine." Cardia smiled.

I looked over at Mr. Gordon. "Sir, I know you're still worried about her being a loose end. But could we at least give her a proper room to stay in for the time being...?" I asked, still in disapproval of the whole jail thing.

Mr. Gordon let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose it'd only be right... (Y/N), could you please lead our guest to one of the nearest spare rooms?" 

I bit back a sigh of relief at this and nodded, walking over to Cardia.

"W-Wait, I just remembered something. My friends will be worried about me... And it's about that time when they'll come looking." Cardia replied.

"Well, unfortunately your friends will have to wait until we can get some reassurance that you have no ties with the other mafia families. It's best you sit tight until then, Miss Cardia." Darius replied, starting to follow most of the men out of the room.

Cardia looks worried at this, but didn't argue it either. I gave her a reassure smile. "Don't worry, I'll see what I can do in the meantime to keep your friends at ease." I whispered once all the men and Mr. Gordon were out of sight.

"(Y/N)... You really shouldn't." Passy warned.

"Shush, Passy. I think it's a great idea and offer." Shirley declared, waving Cardia and I a goodbye as we both left the room.

We continued to walk for a bit, silence filling the halls as we did. 

"Cardia..." I spoke up, catching the girls attention. "I'm really sorry about all this... If you'd like, I can personally seek out your friends and tell them myself that you're safe." I offered.

Cardia shook her head at this. "No, that wouldn't end well for you. I don't want to trouble you with their misunderstanding." Cardia replied.

I frowned, knowing she probably was right. I felt so powerless at this point, my thoughts taking me back to what I had just heard Mr. Gordon say. _Shirley is one and only true daughter._

"(Y/N), um, if you don't mind me asking, you said that you and Shirley were sisters?" Cardia asked, almost as if she had read my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, well... We aren't actually sisters..." I admitted. "When I was young I lost my parents in an accident. I don't have any other family you see, so Mr. Gordon, who happened to witness this accident stepped in and decided to raise me as his own. We may not be related, but I see him like family because of that." I explained.

"Oh, I understand. I'm sorry about your family."Cardia frowned slightly.

I gave her a reassure smile. "Thank you. But dwelling in the past won't bring them back." 

Cardia nodded at this, following me as we turned a corner, a commotion seemed to be going on down the hall. I yelped seeing the entire hallway suddenly fill up in a cloud of white smoke.

"Cardia, this way!" I suddenly yelped, grabbing her by the wrist and leading her quickly back down the hall.

"Wait, (Y/N)!" Cardia yelped after me as we ran. I was in panic mode, knowing all too well this could be the work of an opposing family. It wouldn't be the first time!

Before I knew it the white smoke suddenly surrounded us, making me lose sense of direction and skid to a halt. "S-Stay close, I can fight if I have to." I reassure Cardia, however, she didn't look worried at all, more so relieved.

I opened my mouth to question her, only for the sound of footsteps coming closer from behind me, making me quickly turn around to meet who they belonged too

I found myself face to face with a gun. The man who was holding it to my head did not look happy. His blonde hair, lighting covering his cold dark blue eyes, that spoke a single warning on their own. "Don't move." He ordered, more people walking out of the smoke that was now clearing the halls. I could see a few men wearing black lying on the floor unconscious, three more men standing beside the gunman came into better view.

"Huh, hey, wait, Van Helsang, you shouldn't be pointing that thing at a girl!" One of the men spoke, making my eyes look over at him in surprise. The male who had spoke had red hair tied back into a long ponytail, he looked like he just came from some sort of automobile repair shop.

"Cardia! You're okay!" One of the other men walked over to Cardia and quickly stood in front of her protectively. This man had light brown hair and was holding three glass mixtures in between his fingers. They must of causes the smoke... 

"Wait! All of you!" Cardia suddenly spoke up, making all of the men look over at her in surprise. Something told me it wasn't like her to raise her voice like this. Should I take this chance to defend myself? I should, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to move. "Please, she doesn't mean any harm! If anything, (Y/N) is a friend!" Cardia explained, making me blink in surprise with the rest of the men.

"Cardia, do you know where you are right now? We're in the base of a mafia hideout, it's most likely she's not a friend." The final male spoke up in response, his amber gaze resting on me, as if waiting to see if I was going to defend myself or not.

I didn't move an inch, I knew a fight I could not win when I see it. However, that wasn't the main reason... Cardia seemed to know these people and chances are, these were her friends she was telling me about. 

The man, they called Van Helsing cautiously lowered his gun. "We don't have time to stand here and ponder, let's-"

I flinched with the sound of gunshots behind me, making me look back to see that backup had arrived.

"Damn it, never ending... You, Miss, if you really are Lady Cardia's friend, show us to the nearest exit." Van Helsing ordered, grabbing me by mywrist and pressing his gun to the back of my head.

I bit back a yelp of surprise at how forceful he was being. "O-Okay! Just ease up on the grip, pal!" I snapped back at him, glaring daggers into his blue gaze.

"Really, Van Helsing, this is why you'll never find love!" The red haired male huffed.

"This way, to the right."I spoke quietly, knowing all to well, I'd be deemed a traitor if caught. I was dragged along with the group down the halls, and down a stairway as instructed. 

Right when the exit was in sight, the man who was holding the gun to my head released me, seeming to trust my word now as I continued to lead them towards the exit.

"Cardia, again, I'm really sorry about this." I spoke, catching her gaze. 

"The exit is locked... Lupin." The angry blonde looked back at the other man with dark brown hair.

He huffed. "I can pick locks, not decode them." He muttered in response.

I could hear men running down the stairwell we were in. Without really think I quickly ran over to the code lock and because pressing the code into the dial. "From here, you should be clear. I hope you guys brought some sort of transportation, hopefully something fast." I replied, listening for the door to beep and unlock.

_**BEEP** *click*_

"Hey! (Y/N), what the hell are you doing!?" I heard an all too familar voice shout. I quickly opened the door letting the group run out with Cardia.

"You traitor!" Some of the men in black shouted along side my friend Oscar, making me flinch. Now I had no choice but to run, quickly I ran after the group, knowing I would be in deep trouble and locked up for my actions if I stayed to get caught.

Again, there were gun shots as a sharp pain hit me, the feeling of something graze my lower left leg. I knew they weren't using real bullets, but salt rounds really hurt! I nearly fell over from the impact, there's no doubt I'm wounded from that, must of been Oscar's shot.

"(Y/N)!!) Cardia screamed, seeing I had been hit. She doesn't know that the bullets aren't real. I looked up to give her a reassuring smile, but instead, my eyes quickly met amber ones and the next thing I knew I was in someone's arms. Complete and utter confusion filled my eyes, they're helping me? The same group that held me hostage a bit ago?!

"Lupin, what the hell!?" I heard the cold tone of Van Helsing shout back at the man who had grabbed me.

"You heard the men, Van Helsing. She's a traitor to them now!" The red haired man running beside me and the other man called Lupin replied.

"I wasn't going to leave her to get killed!" Lupin replied bluntly, as the group suddenly ran towards some sort of automobile, I quickly spotted another man sitting inside of it, seeming to have turned it on at the sight of us. My eyes went wide at the sight of propellers starting. Oh my god, we're flying out of here?!

Before I could say much, the light brown haired man with glasses jumped into the machine, followed by Cardia and Van Helsing. However, the machine had already lifted off the ground by this point, I looked back to see some of the men were close on our tails.

"Hey, hey, Sainty-G! I didn't know you could fly this thing!" The red haired man said in excitement, grabbing onto the short ladder that was dangling from our reach. It'll be my fault if we can reach it! I'm weighing him down, what if he can't reach it!?

Before I had another thought, my eyes squeezed shut the feeling of wind from the flying automobile along with the jump attempt this Lupin guy had just pulled off made me all sorts of nervous as I clung to anything I could hold onto.

The sound of shouting below was what made my eyes open, as I found myself looking down below, seeing that the man who was carrying me had actually managed to grab hold of the rope ladder. My mouth was wide open in surprise, I was sure that we had failed.

"Hey, Impey!" I heard the man with the glasses shout from above us, making me look up to see the red haired man just above us. 

"I know, I know! Put it in red!" He called back up to him then looked down at me and his friend, who let out a laugh as they met each others eyes.

I was in too much of a shock to say anything. I couldn't even bring myself to question why they'd be willing to help me like that. All I did was lead them to the nearest exit... 

"My apologies, mademoiselle." The man I had just realized I was clinging onto for dear life spoke up, looking back at me. "Looks like your stuck with us for a bit."

I yelped, realizing how strong of a hold I had on him, quickly loosing my grip, but not too much. I did not want to fall to my death... "W-Why...?" I managed to say, still being unable to speak from such a shock.

The brunette didn't reply, and simply began climbing up the ladder after his red haired friend until we all managed to squeeze into the tiny space of the flying automobile, the door shutting closed behind us.

"Ah, she's bleeding pretty bad..." The man with the glasses spoke up, snapping me out of my surprised gaze. I blinked at this, looking down at my leg. He was right, I was bleeding. Wait, I thought we had a strict, no real bullet rule.... After all, we don't kill in this mafia family.

"I-I'm sorry to of caused trouble!" I replied, very much embarrassed by the fact I was sitting up against the man who had rescued me. He didn't have much room at all though, considering most of the men in the small space behind the piloting wheel were squeezing over towards me and giving Cardia some safe distance. They must know about her poison... That's no surprise.

"Will you lot shove over a bit!" The brunette spoke in annoyance.

"N-No! Don't you'll melt!" Cardia warned, making me look over to see Van Helsing was trying to his best to get a bit closer to Cardia without any risk.

"Lupin, you really are some sort of risk seeker!" Helsing snapped back at him in disapproval. 

"You can scold me later when we get back. Victor, what are you doing!" The man named Lupin asked as the man with the glasses gently lifted my leg a bit so he could look at my wound.

"Ah, sorry, I'm making sure she's okay." Victor replied, seeing he had to push himself against Lupin to get a better view. I was a complete mess, and not just my leg. I was blushing out of how closely this man was pressed up again my rear and the fact this other man had just lifted my bare leg up to ' _examine it_ ' better. I have never been this damn close to a man in my life, let alone two!

"I-I am fine! Really, it can wait!" I stuttered out, my voice a bit higher pitched then I had expected it to sound. Oh now, it's showing how uncomfortable I am, great!

Cardia let out a chuckle of amusement at the whole situation. "Don't worry (Y/N), Victor is a doctor." She reassured me.

"Doctor or not, now is not the time!" Lupin hissed. He's probably feeling uncomfortable too, can't say I blame him.

I was about to add to that, only for the flying automobile to shift abruptly to the side where Lupin and I were pressed up against.

"Impey!!? What the hell-"

"Sorry! I'm sorry, that wasn't on purpose! There's too much weight, I'm struggling with a landing!" The red haired man named Impey quickly cut Lupin off.

I looked over to see that he wasn't kidding, the ground was getting closer and fast. My view was then put onto the man next to Impey, who was now looking back at us with a unnerving smile. "Looks like we're going to crash land." He hummed as if this wasn't an issue at all.

"What!?" All of us spoke at once.

"Hold on tight!" Impey ordered. 

Before I knew it the feeling of falling hit me like a brick and once again I was clinging onto anything that I could grab onto, that being these poor men, Lupin and Victor.

It happened all too fast and I swear I thought for a few moment I was going to die, but before I knew it we had landed, though it was rough, we were still in one piece. I quickly grabbed the door next to us, and dragged myself out of the now _landed,_ flying automobile. One by one, each of us piled out.

I looked back to see Van Helsing shooting daggers at Lupin who was brushing down his clothes. Victor, who's glasses had cracked during to the struggle, was holding his head as if he was dizzy. And Cardia who was smiling in amusement was helping Impey out of the wreckage. 

"Ah, damn it, I'm really sorry about the rough landing!" Impey spoke, trying to explain himself to the others. 

I blinked, seeing someone hold a hand over to me. "M'Lady, you must be rather shocked." The man that had declared we were going to crash spoke, looking down at me.

I blinked, taking his hand as he helped me to my feet. "Thank you..." I replied, trying not to wince in pain as I accidentally put a bit of weight down on my wounded leg. I can't believe that this is happening to me. I found myself still feeling shocked. So much has happened in one day. I frowned slightly. Darius Gordon, would he ever forgive me for helping this girl and her friends escape... What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, what an eventful time Reader-chan is having!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, boy, why'd I do this to myself. Looks, like I'm attempting another Reader Insert that may or may not be finished... Wish me luck.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> So this story takes place in both Code:Realize ~Guardians of Rebirth~ and Code:Realize ~Future Blessings~/~Another Story~ (Lupin's Gang). I highly suggest playing through these first before reading into this. There will be heavy spoilers! I hope that you all hang in there with me, through the updates. I don't know when I'll lose interest in writing this, but it's bound to happen, and at that point updates will be slow. Please feel free to tell me what you think on this! It means a lot seeing your comments!


End file.
